


The Decimo's Husband

by TheGreatTribbleEmpire



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, M/M, Marriage of Convenience, Slow Burn, no underage because they are not having sex for a long time
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-04-17 08:05:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14184567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGreatTribbleEmpire/pseuds/TheGreatTribbleEmpire
Summary: “Fine.” Everyone stops and stares at the small trash in confusion.“What?” Xanxus asks when it becomes clear no one else is going to do anything.“Fine.” The small trash repeats with a look of desperation. “Xanxus can be my regent.”“Didn’t you hear the peacock, trash. Quinto’s wife ruled for him.”Tsuna does not want to be Decimo but has to be. Xanxus wants to be Decimo but cannot. How do you solve such a problem? Marriage of course!





	1. Chapter 1

“Are you sure about this Tsuna?” Yamamoto asks his voice unusually serious.

“Yeah Juudaime, you don’t have to worry about us. We’ll win these ring battles for sure.”

Tsuna looks down hands clenched tightly at his sides. “Thanks guys but that’s not why I’m doing this, I mean I don’t want any of you to get hurt either but…” He trailed of not sure how to explain it to them, but they were his first friends, they had put themselves in danger for him and Tsuna owed then an explanation, so he would try.

“I don’t want to be Decimo. I never have it was just that I never had another option before, everyone just said I was going to be the boss and that was it. I’m just Dame-Tsuna after all, what could I do to say no against someone like Reborn?”

“Juudaime no! You’d be an amazing Boss!” Tsuna met Gokudera’s eyes wide and confused, it was probably harder for him to understand being brought up in the Mafia.

“Thank you Gokudera but, I’m tired of just being what everyone says I am. If Xanxus wants to be Decimo so badly then he can have it.” Gokudera still looked confused but he didn’t try to argue Tsuna out of it anymore.

“Mah if that’s what you want Tsuna. Although I would have liked another chance against that long-haired guy.” Yamamoto gave Tsuna a wide smile and he was relived to see it wasn’t one of the fake ones, Tsuna would admit that he had been worried about that.

Gathering up all of his courage Tsuna turned and walked into the lobby of the fancy hotel the Varia had apparently taken over. It was the best in Namimori and Tsuna felt distinctly out of place in his hoodie and jeans.

“Can I help you sir.” The receptionist asked eyeing their group with carefully concealed displeasure.

“Ah yes I was looking for someone. A group of people actually, they’re Italian and one of them-”

“VOIIIIIII! What are you doing here brats?!” The shout is loud enough that the receptionist nearly falls out of her chair so Tsuna feels absolutely no shame in the high shriek he lets out in response.

“Well?” Superbi shouts again after a moment of stunned silence. “You have no reason to be here brat, unless you’re just going to give up now and save us the time?” He grins at that, vicious and predatory and Tsuna is not sure how he manages to stutter out.

“Y-yes.” The silver haired man froze blinking a couple of times in confusion.

“VOI what did you say?”

Tsuna reaches under the collar of his hoodie and pulled out the chain with his half of the Vongola ring and held it out. “I’m here to give this to Xanxus.”

If Tsuna wasn’t so scared right then he would have laughed at the look on the older mans face.

 

 

It takes a few minuets for Squalo to stop staring and then they were quickly marched into an elevator and taken up to the penthouse suite. The swordsman didn’t take his eyes of Tsuna for a second like he was certain this was some kind of trick and the three of them would disappear into thin air if he wasn’t careful. Considering Reborn and some of the crazy things Tsuna had seen since the baby hitman appeared in his life that might not have been a ridiculous idea.

A couple of the other Varia member were scattered around the room as they entered and all of them seemed just as surprised to see Tsuna and his friends as Squalo had been.

“Squalo what is this?” The one with brightly coloured hair asks at the same time as the tallest one exclaims

“You can’t bring them here!”

“VOI shut up you idiots! And I didn’t bring them anywhere Levi they came by themselves.” Squalo shouts back slamming the door behind them and shoving Tsuna forward ignoring Gokudera’s angry cry at the action. “This one has something he wants to give the boss.”

“And what would that be Trash?”

Tsuna squeaks as Xanxus appear from one of the side rooms just as imposing and as scary as he had been on the cliff ledge. Still Tsuna can’t let that get the better of him, he came here for a reason, he just has to give the ring to Xanxus and then he’s free from this mafia nonsense. He repeats that thought as he holds out the half ring with a shaky hand. Xanxus’ eyes widen, and the man’s expression looks briefly shocked before changing rapidly to angry.

“What the Fuck sort of joke is this Trash?!”

“Hey, don’t talk to Juudai- the Boss like that!” Gokudera snapped stumbling slightly over the fact that Tsuna wasn’t going to be 10th for much longer if this worked out. Still it was that sort of familiar gesture that helped make this whole situation feel normal and Tsuna appreciated it even if it would be nice for the bomber to stop picking fights with anyone that looked at him oddly.

“Gokudera it’s fine.” Tsuna murmurs pulling his best friend back, Gokudera clearly doesn’t agree but he isn’t trying to attack the Varia so Tsuna will count that as a win. With that settled he takes a deep breath and turns to face Xanxus “You don’t have to believe me, but I don’t want to be Decimo, and if you do then it seems silly for us to fight over it right?”

He holds out the ring again and this time Xanxus looks slowly between it and Tsuna before a terrifying grin spreads across his face and the Varia boss starts laughing.

“Fucking Trash, never predicted this.” He manages in between bursts of laughter and Tsuna’s only consolation is that none of the Varia seem to know what to make of this either.

“Boss?” Levi says cautiously as Xanxus’s laughter starts to fade.

“Save it Trash. I’m fine.” Xanxus says reaching out to pull the Vongola half-ring from Tsuna’s grip breaking the chain with ease.

“Not to be negative but how do we know that it’s real and not another fake?” the small one says.

“It’s real.” Xaunxus says with surety sliding the ring onto his finger where it clicks flawlessly into place with the other half. He flexes his hand examining the completed ring for a moment before it bursts into orange flames tinged with red. Tsuna has to shield his eyes as the flames glow and become brighter and brighter before suddenly turning a dark black and then Xanxus doubles over with a cry of pain as the ring falls from his finger.

 

 

 “What do you mean you aren’t the ninths son!” The Baby Storm trash shouts once everything has been explained.

“I’m not explaining it again trash.” He snarls and stiffens as a surge of pain runs through him. Lussuria flutters on the edge of his vision clearly wanting to help but not sure if his help would be wanted, he’ll let the Trash fuss after the brats are gone. 

“Mah mah I think I understand but I’m still confused about one thing, if you weren’t eligible why were you trying to get the rings?” The rain trash asks in a light voice that Xanxus doesn’t believe for a second. Before he can respond to the impertinent trash his own rain storms over from where he had been pacing.

“VOII that ring is the boss’s by right! It doesn’t matter where his bloodline comes from that civilian trash doesn’t deserve to be Decimo!” Xanxus eyes his shark, it had been a shock to learn the swordsman had known the truth about him for all these years and even more to realise he hadn’t even told the other officers. In truth Xanxus still wasn’t sure how to respond to that and that was another thing he would have to sort out once this farce was over.

“How dare you say that about Juudaime!” The little storm shouts lunging for his second like an angry puppy and is only held back from a painful death by the small trash’s rain.

Said small trash is slumped onto the couch opposite, staring at the Vongola ring with a look of despair.

“But, but I don’t want to be Juudaime.” He whines looking desperately between Xanxus and his guardians. “Isn’t there anyway other way to pass on leadership of the Vongola?”

“No.” He says bluntly. “The ring is necessary to be recognised as Decimo.” He almost feels pity for the look of despair on the trash’s face but there’s still too much bitterness for that. He was so close; the small trash didn’t even want the fucking ring and there was no one else to challenge for it but then the fucking thing rejected him.

He reaches for the nearest bottle and takes a swig; the peacock probably won’t let him get properly drunk but damn it Xanxus is going to try.

“Well Vongola Quinto’s wife did act as regent for a short time after he was badly injured in an ambush.” Lussuria points in between trying to diffuse the argument between the shark and the Storm trash.

“Fine.” Everyone stops and stares at the small trash in confusion.

“What?” Xanxus asks when it becomes clear no one else is going to do anything.

“Fine.” The small trash repeats with a look of desperation. “Xanxus can be my regent.”

“Didn’t you hear the peacock trash. Quinto’s wife ruled for him.” The look he gets from the little runt shows that he really did understand and doesn’t actually care, for the second time in eight years Xanxus finds himself bursting into laughter.

“Fuck, how did those moron’s miss the fact that you are completely insane Trash?” 

The rest of the room is staring at the two of them in a mix of confusion and disbelief, unsurprisingly it’s his insane Storm that speaks up first.

 “Shishi, does this mean you’re getting married boss?”

“Sure, why the fuck not. Seeing the look on Sawada’s face will be fucking worth it and it’s less messy than murdering all the brats.”

“One problem boss, Japan doesn’t have gay marriage.” Mammon points out “neither does Italy.”

“Then find somewhere that does.” He snaps “And start arranging a plane, without those fucking morons at the CEDEF finding out.”

“Tsuna? Are you ok with this?” The Rain trash asks letting go of the shell-shocked Storm to face his Sky.

“Yeah Yamamoto. I, actually I think I am.” The teen says and then looks thoughtful “I mean as long as my mother can come?” He asks hesitantly “She’d be upset if I left her behind.”

Xanxus thinks about it for a moment and then shrugs. “Fine. Add that to the plans Trash.”

“It will cost extra to arrange transport for that many.”

Xanxus snorts “Of course it fucking will. Just get it done, we don’t have long before Iemitsu and the Hitman notice something’s up.” He pushes himself upright holding back a wince as a flash of pain goes through him and shoves Levi aside as the Lightning attempts to help him.

“I guess it’s time to get the old man out of the machine and tell him the good news.” 

“What?!”


	2. Chapter 2

Reborn is feeling the distinct desire to kill someone, probably Iemitsu if the man didn’t stop flipping between shouting and dramatic wails. Yes, the man’s wife and son were god only knows where and likely in the hands of Xanxus but that did not justify the lack of self-control, or more importantly the fact that it was annoying the _caffeine deprived_ hitman.

Deciding that enough was enough he slipped from the family room and made his way up the stairs to his student’s bedroom. It was a mess but in the way it always was, nothing was out of place that shouldn’t be and there were no signs of a fight, what’s more cloths and necessities were missing. It had been the same story throughout the rest of the house, as though the family had just packed up and went on holiday.

The problem was that no one had seen them leave, not to mention the fact that Xanxus and all of his guardians had vanished along with them.

“Reborn-Dono?” Basil is standing nervously in the doorway a sheet of papers clutched in his hands. “We have found a record of the Varia plane leaving the local Airport yesterday morning.” He holds out the papers and Reborn takes them dark eyes quickly taking in all the relevant information before he lets one eyebrow tick up.

“Spain.”

“Yes Reborn-Dono. That is where it was heading” Why would Xanxus want to take his student there? And why take Sawada Nana with him? Was it supposed to be leverage against Iemitsu and the CEDEF? Because he hadn’t thought that was the Varia leaders style and Reborn _hates_ being wrong about people.

He hands the folder back “Take this back to Iemitsu and let me know when you’ve worked out where in Spain they are, I need to contact a few people.” Whatever Xanxus’ plan is he will find out and if the Varia has harmed the Sawadas then there will be chaos, no one gets to torture his students except him.

 

 “I think I’m starting to regret this.” Tsuna muttered watching in horror as his mother and Lussuria discussed wedding dresses. Gokudera perks up beside him

“Really Juudaime? I can make a distraction if you need to escape.” Tsuna can imagine what that distraction would be and quickly shakes his head.

“No! No that’s not necessary” He says, and his friend slumps a bit but dutifully tucks his bombs away. “I just don’t understand why I need to wear a dress?” His mother perks up overhearing that last part and spins to face him beaming.

“Oh, don’t be silly Tsu-kun, you can’t have a wedding without a dress. And Xanxus is a business man so that means he has to wear a suit.” 

“Also, the Boss would look terrible in a dress.” Lussuria adds “Tsunayoshi has much more delicate features, he clearly takes after you Nana.” His mother beams at the comment and Tsuna groans as she starts telling the assassin all about the time he let her dress him up when he was younger.

“Who knew dresses were such a serious business.” Yamamoto comments watching the adults with a look of confusion.

Tsuna had to agree, when he had proposed this plan he had not expected to spend so much time looking for outfits and decorations but apparently even a Vongola elopement had to be extravagant. Still it wasn’t that bad, Tsuna didn’t mind wearing a dress if it meant a way out of this Decimo mess. Sure, he couldn’t get out of the Mafia completely, but he was done with people trying to make him into something he didn’t want.

The two adults soon come to a decision and after Lussuria has a quick talk with the tailor Tsuna finds himself bundled into a changing room with one of the dresses. He changes carefully, nervous about damaging what is obviously a very expensive dress, it fit’s a lot better than he would have thought considering his size and ah, body shape.

With a deep breath Tsuna pulls back the curtain and steeps out of the room, his mother squeals excitedly at the site of him as Gokudera goes noticeably red.

“Looking good Tsuna.” Yamamoto says cheerfully before being cut off by another cry of excitement.

“Ahhh it’s so lovely! I can’t believe my little Tsu-kun is all grown up and getting married!” His mother exclaims clasping her hands together before letting out a little sigh. “If only your father hadn’t been called away to work so suddenly, he would be so happy!”

Tsuna highly doubted that his father would be at all happy with this when he found out, but he wasn’t going to break his mother’s oblivious joy because of Iemitsu so instead he asks.

“It looks ok?”

“It looks wonderful” Lussuria says “There are a few small adjustments needed but for a last minute find it’s perfectly acceptable.” He turns to the tailor and begins speaking in quick Spanish, the short man nods rapidly and starts manoeuvring Tsuna towards a stand.

“Hiie what are you-”

“Matías here just needs to take a few more measurements.” Lussuria assures as the man starts measuring and pinning cloth, Tsuna attempts to relax but after his training with reborn it’s kind of difficult to hold still around sharp things.

“Then we just have to get something organised for the rest of your bridal party.” Then Varia officer chirps’ eyes settling on Tsuna’s friends, Gokudera freezes at the attention but Yamamoto just laughs.

“Sounds fun!”

 

 

“Squalo!” Squalo drags his attention up from the endless fucking forms he’s been stranded with and smirks at the sight of an angry Dino Cavallone storming down the hallway of the small mansion they had hired.

“Voi, Dino, you got here quickly.”

“Save it Squalo. Where is my little brother!” the blond has his whip ready in his hand and Squalo is very tempted to try and bait him a little more but the wedding is starting soon and he has a job to do so he sucks it up and replies.

“Voi you got the invite didn’t you? He’s fine.” Dino calms down a bit at that but still doesn’t look very happy.

“Messages can be faked and given the call I got from _Reborn_ saying Tsuna and his friends had been kidnaped you can understand why I want to see him, _now_.

“Voiii fine, the bride’s room is this way.” He says already walking in the right direction, Dino catches up quickly with a puzzled look on his face.

“Bride’s room?”

“Can you honestly imagine Xanxus as a bride?” He replies and smirks at the Cavallone Decimo’s face as the blond clearly tries that feat.

“So… they really are getting married?” Squalo shrugs.

“Voi It was the squirts idea.” He comes to a stop before the door and knocks, he gets an odd look from Dino at that but the Boss had fucking ordered them to be polite around Mrs Sawada and Squalo wasn’t going to be the fucking idiot who broke that order.

The door cracks open to show the woman in question.

“Mrs Sawada, Cavallone has arrived and wants to see Tsunayoshi.” The woman beams at him before turning her attention to the blonde.

“Of course, it’s so nice of you to make it.”

“I wouldn’t want to miss something like this.” Dino says with a polite smile. “I was hoping to speak with Tsuna before the ceremony though, if that’s ok?”

“Of course.” She says with a happy smile opening the door further and disappearing further inside calling out “Tsuna, Dino is here.”

 There’s a small clattering from the attached room before the squirt stumbles out, his natural clumsiness at odds with the flowing white dress he’s wearing. Squalo chuckles softly at the shocked look on Cavallone’s face, whoever Lussuria took them to knows his stuff, the decoration is ostentatious enough for a Vongola event but not enough that the squirt would be uncomfortable and the shape of it even manages to soften his form and hide the teens lack of curves.  

“Tsuna you’re looking good.” Dino manages getting over his surprise.

The teen blushes a bit letting out one of his familiar squeaks before quickly pulling himself back together. It’s one of many good traits Squalo’s noticed in the kid and while he would _never_ accept this brat over Xanxus he can reluctantly admit that the squirt wouldn’t make a bad boss with a bit more training. 

“Thanks’ I’m glad you made it.”

“I wouldn’t miss it. As long as this is something you’re happy with? Squalo said it was your idea but he’d do anything for Xanxus” Not anything but it’s close enough to the truth that Squalo lets it stand.

“It’s true.” The squirt says before adding softly. “I refuse to be boss Dino-nii, and Xanxus couldn’t take the ring so-”

“VOI!”  He shouts cutting the brat of. “That’s got nothing to do with him brat!” He might like Dino but there is no way in hell he is letting that kid spill any of the Boss’ secrets.

“Hiie Squalo I wasn’t.” The squirt shrieks back pedalling into his Storm who had come running out at the sound of his Sky’s yell. Mrs Sawada hurries over to them tutting about her ‘Tsu-kun’s clumsiness’ as she checks they haven’t damaged their dresses. Squalo scoffs and turns to face a confused looking Dino.

“Voi, look it’s simple. Xanxus can’t hold the Decimo title himself but the brat can’t just pass on responsibility without fucking up the entire chain of command. So, we’re going through this nonsense so that no one can call bullshit when the squirt hands over power to the boss.” Dino nods in understanding, the blonde might look like a pretty face but he’s been raised in the mafia and understands its fucked up politics better than anyone.

Once he’s sure that there isn’t going to be any more trouble Squalo adds “Voi, now I need to make sure those other idiots don’t mess things up, make sure they’re ready to walk down the aisle in 10 minuets or I am taking it out of your hide bucking horse.”

He leaves before Cavallone can say anything else, thankfully nothing has been set on fire while his back was turned although the shitty boss has trashed one room after speaking to his shitty father. That was expected though and they manage to get the farce going on time with only a few threats of violence.

They have a pretty good turn out of guests for such a covert, last minuet venture, although it’s obviously a lot smaller than is normal for a Vongola wedding (thank fuck) and neither bronco or the squirt trip or knock anything over which possibly counts as a miracle. The Ninth even behaves himself, he looks very, _very_ confused about what is going on but as long as he’s going along with it in front of the masses Squalo doesn’t fucking care. This is Xanxus’ moment and while it’s not what they had planned Squalo feels justified at the swell of vicious triumph in his chest.  

By the time Sawada and Reborn finally find them the happy couple have already said their vows and Squalo has the great pleasure of seeing Iemitsu’s face as Xanxus closes the deal with a chaste kiss. Those idiots better have gotten that on camera like he ordered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well here it is and here I am. This chapter kept changing its mind on what it wanted to be about but it was still a lot of fun to write. Next chapter will focuss more on the reception and peoples immediate reaction to Tsuna and Xanxus' plan. 
> 
> Thank you to everyone for all the comments and enthusiasm I have recived for this. I wasn't expecting so many people to take a liking to this silly idea and it makes me so happy to see that.


	3. Chapter 3

“TUNA-FISHY!” Iemitsu yells pushing past everyone in a mad dash and almost sending Oregano tumbling in an attempt to reach the door of the great hall first. Reborn follows staying just far enough behind to avoid being hit by the door as the Young Lion of the Vongola throws it open with another yell that cuts of into a horrified yelp.

 Reborn steps dismissively past the man and is unsurprised to see his student lip locked with the Varia boss. The decorations around the entryway put together with the few clues left behind by the Varia had begun to make a strange kind of sense and a part of Reborn was actually pleased at Dame-Tsuna for managing to orchestrate this sort of chaos. Of course, he was still going to make the boy pay for giving him the run around and _depriving him of his coffee_ , but maybe he wouldn’t be quite as hard as he’d planned.  

Xanxus pulls away from the kiss but wraps an arm around tight around Tsuna’s waist a confident smirk on his face as he meets Iemitsu’s eyes. That must have been enough to knock Bakamitsu out of his moment of shock because the CEDEF leader lets out an angry yell and storms up the aisle fists clenched. 

“Iemitsu.” Xanxus drawls his expression eerily close to a cat toying with a mouse. “I see you got here at least, unfortunately we had to go ahead with the wedding so Cavallone filled in for you.”

Reborn had already noticed pipsqueak Dino trying to hide behind Romario in the front row but it seems his former student was more involved in this plot than he’d expected. It looks like he’ll have to include space in his plans for an extra person.

“WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU-” The blond man starts to yell before the small form of Sawada Nana is running over to her husband and throwing herself into his arms.

“Iemitsu! I knew you’d make it.”

“Nana. Are you alright?” The woman blinks at her husband for a moment before laughing.

“Of course I’m fine love, our little Tsu-kun’s getting _married_!” She sighs happily. “Doesn’t he look adorable? Unfortunately, my old dress wouldn’t have fit well but Xanxus was such a gentleman and offered to cover everything since it was so short notice!”

“It looks lovely Mama.” Reborn says approaching calmly once it’s clear that Bakamitsu is once again in shock.

“Hiie Reborn!” His student goes a little pale at the sight of him and Reborn make a note to work on his poker face. If this goes like he think it will the teen will need it more than ever.

“Reborn.” Xanxus repeats expression far more controlled.

“Xanxus, I think it will be best if we take this discussion elsewhere.” The Varia boss nods and turns to Superbi.

“Shark take the guest to the reception hall,” The swordsman nods and immediately starts herding people out of the room, Xanxus then turns to face them with a smile that is far more polite than Reborn had thought possible for him. “Mama would you mind playing hostess while the four of us talk business?”

Iemitsu’s face turns an interesting shade of red at that but his wife is as oblivious to it as always and pulls away to clasp her hands in front of her with a smile.

“Of course. Don’t take to long though, you boys don’t want to miss your own wedding reception.” She gives her still red-faced husband a kiss on the cheek and does the same to the two ‘lovebirds’ before hurrying out in a wave of excitement leaving them alone except for the few Varia and CEDEF members lurking around the edges and one very terrified priest.

“WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS?!”  Iemitsu shouts face flushed red as he glares at the Varia boss.

“It’s our wedding Trash, looks like you’re my father-in-law now.”  If anything, Bakamitsu’s face gets even redder.

“That is- NO! I will not- You can’t.” He splutters. “I will not allow this!”

“You can’t stop it.” Tsuna says and Reborn is mildly impressed by the steel in it.

“Tuna-fishy-”

“No! You don’t get to disappear for years and then turn up and start making decisions about my life!” His student stands up straight a touch of unsealed Sky in his eyes adding to the effect. It’s enough to have Bakamitsu gaping and flapping about like a fish on a line and Reborn takes advantage of the silence to address his student.

“I take it you intend to have Xanxus lead the Vongola as regent?” Tsuna lets out a small squeak but pull himself together and nods. “Then I’ll have to alter you’re lesson plans, I was not prepared to tutor a Mafia wife.”

Iemitsu spins to face him with a look of horror “Reborn, you can’t be accepting this?”

“We already proved you don’t have a say Trash.” Xanxus growls giving the blond man his best glare.

“HE’S 14 AND I’M HIS FATHER! OF COURSE, I HAVE A SAY!”

For a moment Reborn thinks Xanxus is going to snap and go for Iemitsu, several CEDEF members pull out weapons as the Varia boss tenses. Tsuna squeaks as Xanxus pulls him closer and puts a hand on his husband’s arm. There’s a flicker of something on the edge of Reborn’s senses, a subtle interplay between the two teens flames that he sure even they don’t consciously notice and his eyebrow raises in surprise. This could be _very_ interesting, as long as Bakamitsu doesn’t mess it up of course.

With that on his mind Reborn clears his throat making sure to gather everyone’s attention before speaking. “Perhaps we should speak to the Priest first? After all, Xanxus might technically be an adult but Dame-Tsuna is not.” Reborn’s pretty sure the Varia boss would have planned around this but it’s better to know what loopholes their using and best of all it gets Iemitsu to shut up and agree.

 Xanxus’ shrugs in response and gestures for the priest, the man hurries forward on shaking legs and clears his throat. 

“W-while it is unusual to marry someone of the, ah, _brides_ age it was authorised by a judge.”

“Meaning it’s legal Trash.” Xanxus finishes with a smirk as Iemitsu starts to splutter opposite him.

“That, it’s not, you bribed him!”

“And?”

Reborn rolls his eyes as Bakamitsu’s face nearly turns purple and asks “What about citizenship? Neither the bride or groom are Spanish?”

“All the paperwork was correct sir that’s all I know.” The man looks close to fainting and Reborn can’t say he’s surprised, still it means there isn’t much he can get from the priest so instead he turns black eyes on Xanxus.

 “Records will prove that Iemitsu Sawada has owned property in Spain for over 7 years and the family has been living there for the last 5, and I’ve spent the last 8 at a Varia base near the coast.”

Reborn considers that, it’s all lies obviously but if Mammon is truly Viper then it will be hard for even a well-trained eye to pick the fact from fiction. Even if they did it would take time and by then Xanxus would be well entrenched as the de facto Decimo.

“This isn’t over.” Iemitsu says still visibly angry.

“For now, it is Trash. Besides we have a reception to get to.”

 

 “Is he still glaring?” Tsuna asks not daring to turn his attention away from following Xanxus’ steps.

“Of course he fucking is.” Xanxus mutters with a scoff. “Bastards hardly stopped except to fawn over your mother.”

It was actually incredible how oblivious Mrs Sawada was to her husband’s open hatred for him, instead chattering away to Lussuria, the old man or any fucking Sycophant that managed to get near about how lovely this was and _how_ nice it was for him to have paid for it all.

It’s fucking weird to be called nice but the bastard goes slightly green every time she says it so Xanxus thinks it’s worth it.

The beat of the music picks up and Xanxus takes the opportunity to pull his new husband closer feeling smug as Sawada’s glare gets even more potent.

Tsuna lets put a small squeak grasping onto his suit before whispering “Can’t you warn me when you do that?” It’s mild but Xanxus can pick up on the note of annoyance. One of the things he’s realised since their meeting in the hotel is that the kid has much more of a spine than anyone gave him credit for especially his deadbeat dad.

The song ends on a high lingering note and Xanxus decides that he’s done with dancing and marches over to the banquet table and drops down into his throne. One of the pieces of Trash has already prepared a large plate of steak for him and he wastes no time in digging in as Tsuna sits done next to him determinedly ignoring Sawada’s attempts to catch his attention.

“So Dame-Tsuna are you having fun? A brides wedding is supposed to be the happiest day of their life after all.”

Tsuna visibly starts as Reborn jumps up into the chair opposite “Y-yes.”

“Good.” There’s a malicious gleam in the Arcobaleno’s eyes and Tsuna goes a little pale. “You should have fun at your wedding since you’ll be very busy afterwards.”

“Hiee! But I’m not going to be boss anymore.” Tsuna shrieks although thankfully not loud enough for any of the nosey pests to overhear.

“True but that just means we’ll need to work extra hard to catch up.” The Arcobaleno says with open maliciousness. “After all my contract isn’t completed and there’s a lot a good Mafia wife has to know. We’ll start in-”

“In two days.” Xanxus says and Reborn gives him a look that manages to convey an array of threats even with a toddlers face. Still Xanxus is a fucking Vongola and a feared assassin in his own right so he holds the hitman’s gaze. “We have a honeymoon to go to, even a last minute Vongola wedding has certain standards.”

More like Xanxus has plans and he needs time to work on them that won’t be fucked up by prying Trash. He doesn’t know what angle the Sun is taking yet but until he knows Xanxus is going to trust him as much as the old man’s guard.

Reborn considers that and then nods. “I will have a full lesson plan drawn up for when you return.” Xanxus doesn’t miss the whimper that Tsuna lets out as the Arcobaleno walks away.

“Relax trash. There’s a lot less that goes into being a spouse than a Don, the Arcobaleno is just making it sound worse than it is.”

“It’s _Reborn_.” Tsuna protests in a voice that says everything and Xanxus can’t help but laugh.

“The Bronco is old friends with the shitty Shark.” He explains “I’ve heard what his teaching’s like and there could be worse.” That gets him a look of disbelief.

“How?”

“You could have some incompetent sent by your father. His teaching might have hurt but you’ve survived this far right.”

“Well, yes.”

“Better to struggle and thrive than to die like Trash because you took the easy path.” He explains “That’s what the Varia is built on. It’s why the horse-Trash was able to drag his famiglia up from ruin.”    

Tsuna looks surprised, “That’s, more thoughtful than-.” He stops catching himself as his face goes red. “I- I mean”

“I know what you meant Trash.” Xanxus cuts in, it’s the same mistake a lot of people have made. They see him lead with strength and violence and think that’s all there is. He makes sure they regret that but Tsuna’s not an enemy anymore. “Rule one of the Mafia trash, never take appearances at first glance. Unless it’s that idiot.” He gestures to Iemitsu who is once again trying to convince his wife that this is not a good idea.

Tsuna laughs embarrassed flush leaving his face. “I’ll remember that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the wait. This chapter has been sitting on almost done for ages but I just couldn't figure out how to close it. Hopefully it's worth the wait. :)

**Author's Note:**

> The way I've been describing this to people is one part crack, one part slow burn and one part marridge tropes. By all rights it should be a big mess but I think I've managed to make something out of it. There needs to be more X27 in the world if just for Iemitsu's reaction. 
> 
> My intention is to alternate chapters of this with Leading by Example so updates might be a bit slow until I've finnished that but on the plus side I have a lot more time to write now.


End file.
